


You were always loyal to my son

by BrokenDragonQueenAi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, The Colbert Report FPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDragonQueenAi/pseuds/BrokenDragonQueenAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur takes Merlin on a hunting trip, a sorceror uses a trap to block Merlin's magic until the sorceror himself can unblock it. Merlin's mind's eye shows him that a spear is coming directly for Arthur so out of habit Merlin tries to save him with his magic but it was still blocked. After the spear kills Arthur the sorceror unblocks his magic.</p>
<p>When Merlin returns to Camelot, he becomes the victim of Uther's sick, and twisted game.</p>
<p>Arthur is somehow mysteriously revived.</p>
<p>What will he think of Uther when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Arthur walks over to Merlin with a smile while wearing his chainmail. He then tapped his shoulder to get his attention since he was staring out the window. Merlin turned around and sighed as he knew what he was going to say next.

          “Merlin, we’re going hunting. I’ve already packed your stuff so come with me.” Arthur demanded. Merlin sighed and did as he said. Soon they rode off into a deep part of the forest where Arthur began to ride away.

          “Come on Merlin, quit dragging your feet!” Arthur called as Merlin rode after him, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Merlin was attacked by magic, which sent him flying off his horse which rode away. When Merlin hit the ground his magic was temporarily locked to where he couldn’t use it, and when he got back up he ran after Arthur who was calling his name. When he got there his mind’s eye showed him that a spear was coming for Arthur, so he tried to use his magic to shield him. However, it was blocked so the spear ended up stabbing Arthur near his heart.

          Merlin screamed as Arthur fell off his horse and landed on the ground with the blood filling up the grass. He knew he couldn’t do anything since his magic was blocked, and he also couldn’t hear Kilgharrah so he couldn’t go to him for help. Merlin cried invisible tears due to his past when he saw the life leave Arthur’s body, and when that happened his magic was unblocked though it was too late to do anything now. He then used his magic to teleport Arthur’s body to his grave in Camelot, and then he mounted his horse named Llamrei and then teleported both her and Arthur’s white horse to the gates of Camelot. The guards let him in as he put up the horses after dismounting from Llamrei, and when he got inside he went over to the couch near the cathedral in Camelot and he lay down it, closing his eyes as he let physical tears pour down his face.

          Meanwhile Uther was about to go to the cathedral when he heard crying coming from the other side. Curious as to what it was, he walked in the door to find Merlin lying on the couch with his eyes closed as tears poured down his face.

_Poor boy, he lost his best friend._ He thought as he slowly approached him to let him know that someone was in the room. Merlin heard footsteps though he didn’t bother to look to see who it was, especially since he had the ability to see spirits and figured that it was Arthur’s spirit coming to say goodbye before passing on.

          “Merlin.” Uther said as he watched the tears continue to fall. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

          “If you’re here to burn me then go ahead because that would be better than the pain I’m in right now.” Merlin told him, which surprised Uther very much.

          “You haven’t done anything. Why do you think you deserve to be burned?” He asked with confusion.

          “I couldn’t protect your son, which was my job. Doesn’t that mean that I should burn?” Merlin asked, now confused himself.

          “Yes it normally does, but you’ve always been loyal to my son.” Uther told him as he moved the hair from his face.

          “There now, let’s see those eyes of yours, alright?” Uther asked with a smile as his stroked his cheek. Merlin shivered at the feeling, though the comfort was what he needed right now.

          “I know you’re in pain, but please don’t do anything rash. I couldn’t bare it if you did.” Uther said while gripping his shoulders.

          “I didn’t think you cared, after all, look at what you made law.” Merlin muttered, not thinking of what the repercussions would be by saying that.

          “Are you saying you have magic?” Uther asked, staring at his eyes which had turned red from his tears.

          “Yes, and if you want to burn me, go ahead.” Merlin told him.

          “You would think I would do that wouldn’t you? Well you’re a special case.” Uther whispered in his ear in a teasing manner.

          “What are you doing, stop it!” Merlin complained.

          “But you want to be out of pain do you not?” Uther asked as he began to rub him in a teasing fashion.

          “Yes but not like this.” Merlin complained. Uther chuckled and continued his twisted game, smirking when Merlin let out moans of protest as he pricked, prodded, caressed, and teased the boy in a sick game that he had invented.

This game involved tying someone up to anything that you have a fetish for to start the game. The sick part of the game is that you can do anything you want to them, as long as it pleases you. Part of the reason that Uther made the ban against magic was what happened to Ygraine, but the other reason was that Uther was a sadistic man.

          Merlin gave up trying to get him to stop when he realized that Uther was too sick to stop his twisted game, so he just let him do the game, mainly because he wanted the care for him to continue with Uther, but the other reason was because Merlin actually enjoyed what Uther was doing to him even if it was a sick, twisted game. Uther then put a string against his neck with a little bit of heat which left a bit of a mark there, but he made sure that it wasn’t noticeable so that he wouldn’t be caught by anyone. If by some miracle Arthur was alive he wouldn’t care that he had done this to his friend, or what his son would think of him if he found out. Merlin stared at Uther and watched as he continued his game, wondering when it would stop but hoping it wouldn’t. Uther then ran his fingers across the small mark he had made on Merlin’s neck, finishing his twisted game. Uther finally untied Merlin from the bed and left the room as he got dressed.

          Merlin then walked in there to find Uther staring out the window with a sad expression on his face.

          “Are you alright my lord?” Merlin asked, noticing a tear fall from his eye.

          “What I did to you was sick. Why didn’t you try to stop me?” Uther sighed.

          “I tried to at first, but eventually I got to where I liked it.” Merlin admitted with shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur’s grave was in the water of Freya’s lake, which was also home to Lancelot, and several other spirits that died during the time of “The Great Purge”.

Freya found Arthur who was sinking in her lake, so she used the water to help pull him up to her, and when she did that she went to the surface of the water as she planned on using the water to revive him. Next she put her hands on his chest and started with removing the spear, which she then healed the wound with the water.

After that she used a spell that revived him, and because she could go no further, she swam back down into the water. Color soon returned to Arthur’s face, and he woke up gasping and sputtering.

          When he could breathe normally again Arthur slowly stood up, and started walking back to Camelot based on what information he had to get back. He was back within an hour since the lake and Camelot wasn’t that far apart from each other, and when he got back inside he heard a noise coming from his father’s chambers. When he got closer he peeked inside the door, and what he saw that his father was doing to Merlin made him nauseous.  He then walked away from the door and stormed off to his chambers, clearly disgusted with what he saw. Once he was there he punched a wall in frustration before he decided to lie down for a while.

          Six hours passed since then, and Merlin grew worried when he received no response from Arthur.

          “Sire?” Merlin asked with concern, moving the hair from his face with his right hand. Arthur groaned in protest, which Merlin chuckled at.

          “Up and at em’!” Merlin teased, trying something other than what he would usually say to get Arthur up.

          “Why?” Arthur complained, not willing to get up.

          “Because it’s almost nighttime.” Merlin told him as he slowly got up.

          “Merlin, I don’t like what my father is doing to you.” Arthur told him with a disgusted look in his eyes.

          “I know you don’t, but I don’t mind it.” Merlin sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to accept it.

          “Is that really true Merlin?” Arthur asked, getting closer to his face to see if he was telling the truth.

          “Yes Arthur, it is true.” Merlin told him, annoyed at how close he was to him.

          “Okay but I still don’t approve.” Arthur said as he backed away from Merlin. Merlin sighed and went back to dressing Arthur, keeping completely silent even though Arthur was trying to have a conversation with him. Eventually Arthur was dressed and he stared at Merlin with concern.

          “Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?”Arthur asked, staring into his blank, dark blue eyes.

          “I just don’t feel like talking at the moment.” Merlin told him, wishing that he would let him think for a while. Arthur took that as an answer even though he didn’t like the answer, and when they both went into the meeting hall, Arthur angrily stormed over to his father, glaring at him.

          “Arthur, what’s the matter?” Uther asked with concern.

          “Nauséabond!” Arthur growled in French, not realizing what language he was speaking.

          “Excuse me?” Uther asked, unsure of what he said or what language he was speaking.

          “Foul! What you’re doing to him is _disgusting_!”Arthur translated and screamed. Uther then understood and sighed when his son disapproved of what he was doing. He knew that he and his manservant were close, but he didn’t know that they were _this_ close.

          “Arthur please!” Merlin complained, embarrassed by his reaction.

          “Merlin, are you really okay with this?” Arthur questioned, holding him to force him to look at him.

          “Is it bad if my answer is yes?” Merlin asked, wondering how angry Arthur really was at him.

          “MERLIN!” Arthur screamed with disgust, not believing what Merlin was willing to do, just to be cared for by his father. Merlin sighed and walked away in frustration, not bothering to look back at Arthur as he walked away and went outside of the castle walls, despite the fact that the sun had gone down a long time ago. Merlin had never told anyone this fact, but he saw much better when he was surrounded in complete darkness, than when surrounded by complete light, especially sunlight. Merlin stared at the full moon as he slowly descended into the darkness from the higher platform he climbed outside from, and he slowly climbed down the wall to the ground. When he was on the ground he smiled as he left the city walls and made it to the gate, which he realized that the way he was going was heavily guarded.

          Merlin walked to the opposite side of this area, and when he stopped he realized that the only way across was to walk across the bridge that most would be afraid to climb due to how easily footing could be lost. Merlin wasn’t fazed by this though, since he knew that his magic would protect him should he fall, so he just climbed onto it, eventually jumping down to the other side of it, well beyond the gates of Camelot. When he realized this, he stared at the shadow of the trees that were being illuminated by the moon, and as he walked past Camelot into the forests, he knew that the path to Ealdor wasn’t too far ahead of where he was now. Merlin started walking towards the village, using the shortcut that only people from Ealdor that went to Camelot would know about: a small forest just outside of the Avalon Lake that stopped at a small mountain-like structure that could be climbed that would be impossible on horseback, but not on foot, like Merlin was traveling. He had packed the basic essentials in a small traveler’s bag, but not enough that would put on extra weight that he didn’t need.

          He climbed this structure, and eventually climbed down from it and found himself in Ealdor. Once he was there, he saw the sun come up, and he went to Hunith’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is owned by BBC.


End file.
